Sweet Family
by LadyZiTao
Summary: NO summary,saya bingung mau kasih summary apa XD ,, DLDR , Kristao couple :D .. Happy reading ,


Tittle: Sweet Family

Main cast: Taoris

Other cast: Taeyeon

Ziyu

Genre: Romansa,maybe comedy

Rating: K

Disclamer: semua tokoh di ff ini bukan punya saya kecuali alur dan OC di ff ini

Warning: Yaoi.M-PREG,OC,OOC BERAT,membosankan,abal,pasara,typo behambur,EYD gak sesuai,etc

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuma tiga jam saya bikinnya sambil mendengar lagu EXO- XOXO XD

.

.

.

.

NO SILENT RAEDER ..biasakan setelah membaca meriview okey XD

.

.

.

AND

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DONT LIKE! DONT READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING ALL ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang dan Tao masih terkurung dalam kamarnya,matanya terus melirik pintu kamar mandi dan jam yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang secara bergantian. Sebentar lagi anaknya pulang sekolah dan dia belum bisa pergi dari dalam kamar itu.

"Adduuh bagaimana ini..Aisshh berpikirlah Tao ...kau kemana kan otak pintarmu.."Tao melirik gelisah sekitarnya,suara keran air dari kamar mandi seakan menjadi melody kematian untuknya. Tentu..jika seseorang yang berstatus suaminya keluar dari kamar mandi itu sudah dipastikan dia akan tamat.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya,dengan perlahan Tao mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam laci,agak susah bergerak karena kakinya diikat oleh tali. Dan ini semua kerjaannya sii naga pedo bodoh itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan memberimu jatah Kris sialan,jika anakku tidak ada disekolah.."gurutu Tao sambil mencoba meraih pisau didalam laci itu.

"Dapat."Taopun segera memutuskan tali itu dengan memijat kakinya yang pegal lalu beranjak dari atas kasur sangat bersyukur dengan kebiasaan mandi Kris yang sangat lama. Tao tertawa pelan.

"Sekarang bagaimana aku keluar..Aisshh 20 menit lagi Ziyu pulang... Argghh dasar naga bodoh..Masa dia menyuruh sekretarisnya yang ganjennya tidak ketulungan itu menjemput Ziyu..aishh.."setelah hampir bergulat dengan otaknya yang ternyata lemot itu Tao akhirnya mendapatkan ide,dengan langkah seribu dia mengambil jepit rambut Ziyu yang tertinggal didalam kantung celanya,untung dia ingat kalau tidak argh..

Ckelek

"Hwaaa berhasil! ups!"Tao langsung menutup mulutnya,dia melirik takut kamar mandi,ahh ternyata Kris tidak mendengar teriakannya,dengan cepat Tao meraih jaketnya dan langsung berlari dari rumahnya dengan bersorak gembira.

"Tao~ sayang mari- mana dia ...astaga dia kabur..TAO HEY JANGAN LARI KAU!"namja tampan itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan urusannya didalam sana tapi harapan yang sedari tadi dia tunggu lenyap seketika saat tidak melihat Tao didalam kamar. Ingin mengejar Tao tapi dia belum memakai pakaiannya.

"Gagal lagi... ck.. mungkin hari ini bukan rezekiku huhuhu."kata Kris OOC Niatnya mengurung Tao adalah agar bisa berduaan saja dengan istrinya sampai-sampai Kris mengikat kaki Tao agar tidak kabur tapi semua pupus sudah. Kris hanya bisa pundung di pinggir kasur..Kesian...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ajjushi cepatlah.."kata seorang namja manis yaitu Tao pada sopir taksi didalam mobil taxi itu.

"Ne tuan.."Sopir itu melajukan taxinya agak lebih cepat lagi,Tao sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya menggurutu tidak jelas.

10 menit kemudian.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan."

Brakk.

"Ini saja kembaliannya."hampir saja supir taxi itu jantungan gara-gara mendengar teriakan Tao dan suara dentuman pintu taxi itu ditutp begitu keras oleh Tao.

"T..terima kasih."kata Soipr itu lalu melajukan taxinya masih dalam keadaan kaget. Tao segera berlari cepat menuju sebuah taman kanak-kanak didepannya.

"Hah..hah...hah..huh.."Tao terengah-rengah dia berjalan menuju sebuah kelas disana,entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang,langkah-langkah kakinya terdengar nyaring.

"Permisi.."ucap Tao pelan,seorang yeoja berkacamata menoleh kearah Tao,yeoja cantik bernama Taeyeon itu menghampiri Tao.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya Taeyeon seraya tersenyum ramah,Tao membalas senyum Taeyeon.

"Apa anda melihat Wu Ziyu? saya ibunya.."Taeyeon mengangkat alisnya bingung,seingatnya tadi Ziyu sudah pulang.

"Ziyu ya? sepertinya dia tidak ada disekolah lagi,mungkin dia sudah pulang."jelas Taeyeon membuat Tao hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Ahaha anda pasti bercandakan? mana mungkin Ziyu pulang,saya baru datang tadi dan ayahnya pun belum menjemputnya."

"Lalu mobil yang dia naiki tadi,mobil siapa dong?"

"..."

"..."

"Hwaaa Ziyu anakku hilang! hwaaa astaga bagaimana ini hiks ZIYU JANGAN TINGGALKAN OEMMA HWAAA!"Taeyeon menatap cengo Tao yang berteriak sambil terus menangis dan menyebut nama Ziyu.

"Tenanglah tuan..anak anda tidak mungkin diculik ataupun menghilang te-"

"Hwaa Ziyu hiks..Ziyu huhuhu.."Taeyeon ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya kedinnding sungguh aksi Tao sangatlah berlebihan. Sebagai orang penyabar Taeyeon berusaha membujuk Tao agar berhenti menangis.

"Tenang Tuan..tenang.."

"YAA KENAPA KAU DARI TADI MENYURUHKU TENANG HAH! ANAKKU HILANG KAU TAHU!"

"SAYA TAHU TUAN!"teriak Taeyeon tidak kalah nyaring,Tao terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar tak lupa isakan kecil keluar darimu mulutnya.

"Aishh.."Taeyeon mengacak rambut panjangnya prustasi.

"Anda mau apa tuan?"tanya Taeyeon melihat Tao yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya.

"Tut..tut..tut.."ternyata Tao mengambil hpnya dan menelpon mengangguk paham dan sedikit menjauh.

"Yeboseo kau menelponku?"kata seseorang dari seberang telpon sana,isak tangis Tao sedikit mereda takkala mendengar suara dingin suaminya.

"Hiks..gege hiks..Ziyu huhu hiks.."

"Yaa..Tao bicarah yang benar aku ada meeting penting sekarang.."bibir Tao makin bergetar kencang mendengar ucapan suaminya yang begitu menusuk.

"Hwaaaa gege jahat hiks! harusnya gege kawatir anak kita hilang ge! HILANG! ZIYU HILANG HIKS.."kata Tao denga air mata yang berlinang dan membuat Taeyeon yang melihatnya sweetdrop.

"MWO HILANG! jangan bercanda Tao mana mungkin Ziyu hilang..!"

"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA BODOH! CEPAT KESINI!"

"yaa tapi-tut tut tut"Tao mematikan hpnya dan terisak pelan sambil menghapus air matanya,Taeyeon bangun dari sweetdropnya dan menghampiri To.

"B..ba..bagaiman-"

"HWAAA ZIYUUUU!"Teriak Tao tiba-tiba.

"astaga kenapa hidupku harus bertemu dengan orang seperti anda? YA TUHAN BERHENTILAH MENANGIS!"kata Taeyeon benar-benar prustasi level akhir,Tao bukannya berhenti dia malah makin kencang menangis.

Semua orang didalam ruang meeting itu menatap Kris aneh sekaligus bingung,sedangkan Kris sendiri tidak peduli dan malah memilih memanggil sekretarisnya yang dari tadi berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"HyunRa..gantikan aku ..aku ada urusan penting."

" ini.."

"Turuti saja atau kau kupecat."ancam Kris membuat HyunRa diam seribu bahasa dan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Krispun tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan itu,membuat orang-orang diruangan itu bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan boss mereka yang terkenal dingin.

Kris segera berlari memasuki sekolah anaknya mencari keberadaan Tao,dan dia akhirnya melihat Tao yang berjongkok sambil menangis dan seorang yeoja yang terduduk lesu melihat Tao.

"Tao!"panggil Kris,Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan berlari memeluk Kris.

"Hiks gege huhuhu Ziyu hiks hiks Ziyu hwaa Ziyu.."

"Tenanglah Tao cup..cup cup jangan menangis."

"Kenapa dari tadi kalian menyuruhku tenang HAH! ANAK KITA HILANG GE!"geram Tao penuh emosi,Kris hanya diam dan mengangguk melihat istrinya.

"Ohh..jadi Ziyu benar-benar hilang tohh...MWO ZIYU HILANG!"

GUBRAK

GUBRAK

Taeyeon dan Tao sweetdrop dan semut-semut yang ada disanapun ikut sweetdrop melihat tingkah Kris,astaga kenapa bisa dia punya suami yang sungguh diluar dugaan.

Tao bangun dari jatuhnya dan menepuk pipi Kris pelan.

"Bodoh..bodoh.."maki Tao sambil makin kencang menepuk pipi Kris hingga memerah.

"Ya sakit!kenapa kau memukulku Tao? anak kia hilang tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda! cepat kita cari.."sahut Kris semangat 45,Tao menupuk jidatnya sendiri astaga apa dosaku..

"Ya tuhan..!"

"Dibanding kalian jadi OOC ..cepat cari Ziyu sana,saya akan mencari di kelas-kelas lain mungkin saja dia masih ada disekolah ini."sahut Taeyeon yang sudah jengah melihat pasangan aneh menurutnya itu,KrisTao mengangguk lalu mulai mencari Ziyu.

Taoris sudah mengelilingi sekolah anaknya lima kali lebih tapi Ziyu masih tidak ditemukan,perut Kris sudah berteriak minta diisi tapi Tao melarangnya untuk makan barang sedikitpun

"Tao..gege lapar."kata Kris memelas,Tao menggeleng,sebenarnya perut Tao juga keroncongan tapi demi anaknya ketemu Tao rela tidak makan padahal Tao memiliki sakit mag yang bisa menyebabkannya pingsan mendadak dan benar saja baru juga ingin berteriak, Tao pingsan, untung Kris cepat menangkap tubuh Tao.

"Ck..kau keras kepala sekali."Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao memasuki mobilnya,perutnya sudah sangat lapar dan dia juga lelah harus berteriak hampir lima jam lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menyenderkan bahunya disofa merah itu,dia baru saja membaringkan Tao didalam kamar.

"ha~"sungguh perasaannya masih was-was anaknya belum ditemukan.

"Ah aku lapar aku harus makan."Krispun beranjak dari duduknya baru saja dua langkah dia harus berhenti dan berbalik menuju kamanrnya.

"ck.."

"HWAAA ZIYU OMO! Kau dimana sayang? oemma sangat kawatir.."

"Kenapa Tao?"tanya Kris baru masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan menghampirinya.

"Ziyu ge hiks..ternyata dia ada dirumah temannya.."kata Tao lalu kembali mengobrol dengan Ziyu memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang entah kenapa rasa laparnya hilang dan berganti perasaan lega saat mendengar anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Ne..sayang saranghae.."percakapan Tao dan anaknyapun berakhir,Tao meletakkan hpnya diatas meja disebelahnya.

"Gege lepas Tao lapar.."keluh Tao sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris tapi namja itu malah merapkan tubuhnya dengan Kris.

"Gege aku lapar."

"Gege juga lapar Tao."sahut Kris sambil menciumi tengkuk Tao pelan.

"Aish..kalau begitu..ayo kita makan didapur..aku akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk gege jadi lepas~"

"Tidak usah didapur..disini saja kita aku sudah dapat 'makanan'ku.."kata Kris.

"Mwo! maksudmu ge?"tanya Tao,tanpa Tao sadari Kris menyeringai,dia membalik tubuh Tao membuat namja manis itu kaget dan kepalanya membentur dada keras Kris.

"Apoo~"

"Gyaaaaaa"Kris menggendong tubuh Tao dan melempar tubuh itu pelan keatas ranjang.

"Gyaa! Tao lapar ge! OMO tidak..tidak tolong ada naga yang akan memperkosaku tidak GEGE! TAO TIDAAK MAUUU HWAAA OEMMA TOLONG TAOO"

"saatnya makan..slrup~"dan akhirnya apa yang diinginkan Kris terkabul,sepertinya Ziyu akan mendapatkan adik sebentar lagi XD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END XD

Anyeong~ author amatir baru here kekekeke ,, bagaiaman gaje kah? hahaha ff ini repost dari FB sya,so bagaimana pendapat kalian? beri saya riview kalian hehehehe


End file.
